


Tiktok Famous

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Naruto and the reader go to recreate a popular Tiktok, with hilarious results.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Tiktok Famous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I know you’re getting requests left and right, but if possible can you write one where naruto and the reader is always making tiktoks together and one day they’re making the "i took her to my penthouse then I freaked it" tiktok and when the reader pulls naruto’s head up he accidentally hits her in the face with the back of his head and it’s just really funny. and maybe it happened on a group mission so everyone kinda witnessed the scene? 😂”  
> A/n: shoutout to my friend Laurie for the help on how Tiktoks work (lmao) -- check her out on tumblr @supremetodoroki (~:  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

“Okay, are you ready?” Naruto nodded, and you ran over to start the recording. Sakura and Sai stared at you from across the room, Sakura’s look disapproving and Sai’s curious. You had explained to him a few minutes earlier what Tiktok was, answering his many questions, and Sakura had rolled her eyes, saying it was a “waste of time.”

“But we can’t do anything until the sun is up anyway, so may as well enjoy ourselves,” you said, and Naruto had agreed. You had spent the past half hour teaching him the new Tiktok, being the resident Tiktok expert in your friend group, and you were finally ready to record. Naruto squatted below you, being quite a bit taller than yourself, and you started the audio.

“I took her to my penthouse and I freaked it,” you mouthed, and pulled Naruto’s hair gently to lift his head. However, his head came up too fast, smacking into your chin with a force so strong you fell backwards onto the floor, knocking the wind out of you. You groaned, closing your eyes and holding your throbbing head.

“Oh my god, Y/n, are you okay?” Naruto said, bending over you. Sai chuckled softly from the corner, and Sakura huffed.

“I told you guys this was stupid,” she said, walking over to make sure you weren’t in need of medical assistance.

“I think Tiktoks are funny,” Sai said quietly, smiling.

* * *

You had debated on whether to publish the Tiktok or not, but when you and Naruto watched it you laughed so hard you cried, and decided to publish it despite the embarrassment of being nearly knocked out cold by his head. Immediately, your friends flew to the comments, and the moment you got back from your mission, they swarmed you and Naruto with questions.

“Was that planned?” Tenten asked skeptically, and you shook your head, laughing nervously.

“No, he actually did almost knock me out cold,” you said, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

“I thought it was hilarious!” Kiba said. “You should do more.” Sakura rolled her eyes.

“I’m not healing you if you get a concussion,” she said, but when you looked over she was smiling at you.

“Come on, Sakura,” Sai said. “You were the first ‘like.’” Sakura turned red, and raised a fist to Sai, who quickly scurried away.

“Looks like you are a fan of our Tiktoks after all, Sakura,” Naruto said with a grin, and she turned to him, fuming. You stepped away and pulled out your phone.

“Now, what Tiktok would go well with Sakura beating the tar out of Naruto?” you mused.

“That’s one way to become ‘Tiktok famous,’” said Sai, and you laughed along with the rest of your friends.


End file.
